


夏が終わる

by addd_light



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addd_light/pseuds/addd_light





	夏が終わる

车勋很喜欢夏天。  
李承协说他像冬天，但其实他更喜欢一年中最热的季节。  
天晴朗得过分，路演行程从汉江边延伸到海岸线，抱着吉他同蝉鸣合奏，宿舍冰箱被他装满青葡萄果汁和甜甜的香草雪糕，他爱穿的蓝色短袖晒在屋塔房顶，夏天充满了各种让车勋开心的小事。  
如果可以的话，车勋还想在夏天谈一场恋爱。

都说偶像恋爱约等于犯罪，但圈子里的人都知道，都是年轻热情的漂亮皮囊，说从未动心谁也不信。不过车勋倒是不担心他被拍到和哪位女团成员眉来眼去，毕竟他不喜欢女孩子。  
车勋喜欢的是李承协，他四年的队友，一个会写情诗会唱情歌的恋爱榆木脑袋。  
榆木脑袋。车勋斜眼瞅瞅飞机上邻座的李承协，又暗自腹诽道，这家伙怎么会迟钝到夏天都快要结束了还察觉不出自己喜欢他呢。

自年初成绩大有起色以来，乐队一直连轴转着不停工作，四个人忙碌却也欣慰。辛苦了小半年，公司终于在八月底给他们安排了几天假期。成员们一拍即合，休假第一天就一起搭上了飞往釜山的飞机，打算揪住夏天最后的尾巴，去感受一下热情的大海。  
旅程安排本应该一切都很完美，只可惜他们错误地低估了人们暑期出游的热情。沙滩上铺满了晒日光浴的比基尼女郎，戏水的人也像往海里下饺子似的一个挤一个。  
车勋喜欢夏天喜欢海，但最讨厌人多。金宰铉和柳会胜两个小的换上泳衣一头扎进人堆，剩下他和李承协躲在遮阳伞下啃西瓜。  
“哥怎么不去玩？”按照车勋的认知，李承协并不是会因为人多或者炎热而放弃游乐的性格，他不去玩水反而陪自己在这坐着才反常。  
“怕小勋一个人呆着无聊嘛。”  
李承协吃掉手上最后一块西瓜，红色汁水顺着修长好看的手指滑到手腕，又被手的主人用嘴唇擦干净。舌头似有似无擦过凸起的腕骨，看得车勋脸红心跳，赶紧移开目光。

虽然他总觉得李承协空有一身浪漫细胞却是个恋爱迟钝脑，但最近又好像有点不一样了。车勋愈发频繁地感受到偷偷注视自己的温柔视线，偶尔也会收到莫名有点腻歪的特别关心，还有很多他只有嘴上嫌弃的肢体接触。以往李承协更喜欢拉着另外两人做这做那，现在单独和他共处的时间却越来越多。  
男人的心思实在太难猜，26岁男性青年车勋，此刻真是对女高中生的恋爱烦恼感同身受。

疯了一天，柳会胜说什么也不肯再进厨房干活了。李承协第一个站出来，一身的队长风范，主动找暂住的民宿借来了烤肉架，然后又带着讨好的笑容把烤肉夹子递给车勋。  
难得有一次能够彻底放松的假期，四个人也放开了不少，五花肉是配餐，烧酒才是主菜。桌上没一会儿就堆满了空盘和空瓶，酒量差一点的金宰铉已经喝得开始用筷子当鼓槌咚咚乱敲。  
大家坐在一起聊关于过去的练习生时期趣事，又聊关于未来的美好设想。车勋酒喝得最少，话也最少，其他三人兴奋地吵吵闹闹，只有他还在为个人感情问题伤神。  
一顿饭足足吃了有三个小时，打扫卫生又成了大难题。出来玩不用遵守宿舍规则，做饭出没出力都一视同仁，石头剪刀布，输的人自己去洗碗。  
人心情不顺的时候运气也真是跟着变差，车勋从三个布里默默缩回拳头，无奈地起身收拾餐具。

虽然成员们都不算是饭量大的人，但四个男生制造的一片狼藉还是有点规模，车勋对着满满一池脏碗筷撸起袖子，边刷边叹气。身后传来熟悉的脚步声，还算清醒的李承协安顿好两个微醺的弟弟，到厨房来看看车勋的情况。  
“小勋要帮忙吗？”  
明明在宿舍是最不爱刷碗的一个，现在却突然献殷勤，有意无意撩拨他的神经，车勋突然一阵没来由的烦躁。说者无心听者有意，车勋告诉自己李承协可能只是客套地问一声，告诉自己不该把事情想得太复杂。  
“不用了，马上就洗完了，哥回去休息吧。”  
“那等小勋洗完可以一起去看星星吗，今晚的夜空很漂亮呢。”  
迷人的嗓音刚被酒精熏过，吐出的字眼都带着能让人醉倒的魔力。这下车勋是真的愣住了，这两句话太暧昧又太浪漫，叫他无论如何再也没法心如止水。车勋回头，李承协就站在离他很近的地方，像是下了什么很大的决心，眼神里写满坚定，而攥着上衣下摆的手又出卖了他的不安。  
懵懵地点点头以示同意，车勋望着李承协暂时离开的背影，再也没了心思检查碗有没有洗干净。

海边不像城市里有那么多人造灯光打扰，夜空是纯粹的黑，星星也更多更亮，像洒在深色绸缎上的宝石。车勋和李承协坐在民宿后院里，保持着一截稍显尴尬的距离，仰着头谁也不说话。  
“这样的画面让人很有写歌的灵感，”率先打破沉默的还是李承协，他伸出手摇晃两下，好像在抚摸满天繁星，“小勋觉得呢？”  
“……承协哥的话，怎样都能写出很多好歌的吧。”  
原来是要聊创作的话题啊，看来他又误会了。车勋垂下长长的睫毛，悸动也跟着变成失落，原来从头到尾都是他自作多情而已。  
“但是我最近很苦恼，好像遇到了瓶颈期。”  
李承协转过头看车勋，月光照着他半个侧脸。

“以前我想写歌，就去吹风去淋雨，在宿舍屋顶看一宿星星，灵感可以从任何地方来。”  
“可是现在我想写歌，脑子里就只有小勋的眼睛。”  
“怎么办，我好像也喜欢小勋呢。”

李承协说“也”，他早就发现了。

怎么办？怎么办？  
车勋也不知道。  
他想说你喝醉了，想用开玩笑的语气口吻一笑而过，想埋怨对方又捉弄他，可他最想最想李承协能抱抱他。  
但李承协没有，他只是靠近车勋，问他，“我可以亲你吗”。

夏末的海风已经带了凉意，车勋却觉得自己像被点了火。白天舔过西瓜汁的嘴吻上他的眼睑鼻梁和唇角，李承协身上的酒气和热气蒸熟了他的心，烫出两行喜悦的眼泪。  
心意相通的爱人在星空下接吻，院里的棕榈树和月亮星光同为见证者，也忍不住摇晃着叶子跳起舞来。  
歌手的肺活量太好，亲得车勋缺了氧，晕头转向跌在对方怀里。李承协轻轻蹭两下车勋烧红的脸，贴着他的耳朵说话。

“去卧室好吗？”

车勋白得过分，又热得惊人。  
雪白的身体摊开在深色被单上，像打翻的香甜牛奶。李承协借着窗户漏进来的月光，一遍一遍用嘴唇描摹车勋的轮廓，所到之处是向牛奶里滴入颜料，把纯洁的白染成羞涩的粉。  
不同于李承协经常运动的壮实体格，车勋自小就瘦。锋利的下颌线，线条明显的锁骨，薄薄的胸脯往下是李承协两只手就能把住的细腰，窄窄的胯骨连着修长的双腿。李承协坏心眼地握住他腿间精神的东西，惹得车勋用那双湿漉漉的眼睛瞪他，好似被掐住尾巴的猫。  
偏偏使坏的人一点也没觉得抱歉，又火上浇油地补上一句：“小勋这里也很漂亮。”

李承协的手摸过钢琴键，拨过吉他弦，落到车勋身上，弹的是一首爱与欲望的颂歌。  
用来保护皮肤的芦荟胶被开发出新用途，水声太过色情，车勋挡住嘴巴不肯出声，小尖牙咬住下嘴唇，又被李承协拉下手臂撬开唇齿，舌尖勾着舌尖交换肺里的氧气。  
等到扩张做得足够充分了，李承协却迟迟没有下一步动作。车勋抬起膝盖蹭蹭他肌肉结实的侧腰，催促他快一点。大手托住瘦削的脊背，李承协坐起身，把车勋抱到腿上。

“小勋自己来可以吗？”

车勋突然有些后悔自己当初只给李承协发了个“二等捉弄人资格证”，一边暗骂这人怎么这种时候还有心思逗他，一边又乖乖挺起腰，小心翼翼吞下那根热乎乎的东西。  
李承协手大，下面的尺寸也不小。吃力地坐到底，车勋只觉得内脏都收到压迫，再看一眼李承协，发现对方显然也被夹得不好受。车勋撑着李承协的肩膀仰头嘀咕了一句什么，李承协没听清，又扳过车勋的后脑勺问他。  
报复性地贴近李承协的耳边，撒娇似的，车勋带着鼻音又重复一遍。

“太深了……”

李承协以为自己领回家的是只未熟的奶猫，搂在怀里才发现原来是只大胆的野豹。即使露出肚皮向他示好任他逗弄，内里依然是藏不住的狡黠，最知道怎么切断他理智的弦。  
车勋占了有利位置，纤细手臂环着李承协的脖子，上下来回摆着腰，专往最舒服的地方顶。火热喘息钻进耳朵，汗湿的皮肤紧贴在一起，车勋听见外面潮起潮落的声音，海水好像隔空打在他身上，快乐的浪冲着他，把他洗成一颗无暇的纯白珍珠，等着李承协开采。  
奈何体力从来都是车勋的弱项，没了掌握主动权的力气，只能软软攀住李承协，任凭他发狠似的往自己身体里闯。隔着两扇门还有熟睡的弟弟们，车勋不敢放声叫，就在接吻间隙里黏黏糊糊地念李承协的名字，叫他哥哥，叫他承酱，哭着说好喜欢他。  
本能驱使人寻求肉体欢愉，而爱意造就心灵伴侣。身体和精神的双重满足把车勋推向山顶，上一秒无声尖叫着射在李承协手里，下一秒后面又被灌了个满满当当。  
李承协把车勋满是泪和汗的脸捧起来亲，哄着他到浴室去，又把他压在洗手池边缘，尽情占有他，在洁白颈子上偷偷种下暧昧的红。

一直折腾到凌晨天快亮，车勋已经累得眼睛都睁不开。李承协伸出胳膊给他当枕头，手掌覆在他后腰，两个人额头抵着额头，比成双的鸳鸯还要亲昵。

夏天真好，车勋陷入熟睡前迷迷糊糊地想。  
窗外淅淅沥沥下起了雨，水打湿地面，赶走白天太阳留下的燥热，夏天就要结束了。  
但夏天总会再来的。


End file.
